In the co-pending application entitled "Improved Sensor Support Base and Method of Application", Ser. No. 118,441 a support base for a monitoring device for monitoring the contractions of a patient in labor was disclosed. The apparatus consisted of a concave support base having a central relatively rigid transducer holding member and a relatively flexible outer ring portion.